Self-service kiosks, such as Automated Teller Machines (ATM), airline check-in and boarding pass printing terminals, self-service checkouts (SSCO), and the like, eventually need maintenance. However, such kiosks are often deployed in a distributed manner in a large facility, such as an airport terminal or shopping mall. At the same time, technicians that service such kiosks have interchangeable skills and are commonly assigned in a round-robin manner. As a result, kiosks can be difficult to locate in a large facility by technicians that are not familiar with the facility. Further, isolating the particular kiosk in need of service can be challenging as there are often large banks of kiosks deployed in close proximity (e.g., a store checkout area, an airline ticketing area, ATMs deployed at a bank).